linepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spot
A }} is a geometric subdivision of the and zones. When a a it becomes a . Every exactly one . The relative of into matters strategically. Refer to . Screen Visual Here's an example visual of what a typical two player game would look like. Spot Designators The and have a grid geometry much like a chess board. designators are "Number1 Letter1 - Letter2 Number2" where *Number1 is the . 0 is Players. *Letter is one of {B, F} for the and . *Letter2 is a lowercase {a, b, c, ...} representing the row as seen from the . *Number2 is the column, smallest numbers farthest from the . Zone Designators The in other are kept in a sequential list. Designators are written as "Number1 Letter Number2" where *Number1 is the . *Letter is one of {C, H, L, R, V, W} for the , , , , , and , respectively. *Number2 is the sequential in that . An }} has zero . Designators are used in the Combat Log or official terminology. They aren't needed in actual play, any more than chess board designators are needed while playing chess. General Terms A }} may have have zero or one in it. *A Spot with no and no is }}. *A Spot with one or an is }}. A Spot may have zero or more in it. *A Spot with no is }}. *A Spot with at least one is }}. A changes the a . Every Placement Effect has an * }} Spot - which defaults to * }} Spot = which defaults to the A moves a between . When the has a , the Effect may also include . Locational Terms Two are: * }} - if they share a long border. A Spot may have at most (4) Spots Bordering it (in a t) * }} - if they share a corner. A Spot may have at most (4) Spots Diagonal to it (in an x) * }} - if they are Bordering or Diagonal. A Spot may have at most (8) Spots Adjacent to it (in an o) The and do not "wrap around", so edge and corner spaces lack some adjacencies. However, the Base and Field are considered contiguous, i.e. Base Spots are Adjacent to Field Spots. Unit Terms The following when a a : *The gains the and loses the Keyword. *The gains the }} ; we refer to it as a . *The gains a , initially set to its Attribute. *The gains a Attribute, initially set to . While in a , a is either * }} - If = * }} - If < It is not possible for > or < 0. The following when a a : *The loses the and gains the Keyword. *The loses the and becomes just a again. *The loses its . *The loses its . It is displayed in all other . Collision Rule When you come across the frequent occurrence where both try to the same on the same (usually the last Vacant Field Spot!), invoke the Collision Rule: *Multiple Units Occupying the same Vacant Spot are all Moved to their respective Limbos Treat the collision as if each Unit into the Spot, then to . This determines the order in which possible Triggers might fire. |Prev=Deck Building|Next= }} Category:Official Rules